Kuroko no Christmas
by Nato di Angelo
Summary: A collection of Christmas-y pairing related drabbles. [ch. 1: AoKise]


sigh like all I do now is write sucky kuroko no basket stories

anyways, this is a collection of christmasy pairing-related drabbles, so expect more soon (and by soon I mean the next time I have internet connection)

Enjoy~

oh yeah I forgot this is AoKise so don't like don't read

* * *

The snow crunched under his feet as he walked down the street. Other than a few brave souls driving along the road, nothing broke the silence that pressed down upon the town. A gust of frozen wind blew by him and he wrapped the scarf around his neck tighter.

Winter this year was brutal. He wondered how people could like this snowy season.

He turned left at the light, focusing more on the ground so he didn't slip than the snowball flying toward his face. He fell to ground, more from surprise than the impact, feeling the cold seep into his pants and groaning. He was probably going to catch a cold now. He looked up at the source of his fall and was met with blue. A blue that he knew very well.

"Aominecchi?" He asked, surprised at seeing him out on a day like this. The other held out his hand, and Kise took it gratefully, standing up.

"Hey, Kise." Aomine looked the blond over, noting the many layers the other was wearing. "You look cold."

"I am. Aren't you? It's freezing out!" Kise shivered as another gust of wind blew by, his wet back side feeling like ice.

"Not really." the blunet replied lazily, stuffing his hands in his pockets despite his words.

"You're lying. I can tell." Aomine rolled his eyes before bending down and grabbing some snow.

Kise realized what he was doing a second too late, and was met with another snowball in the face.

"urgh..." Kise wiped the snow off with his sleeve, glaring at Aomine who was laughing at him, before making a snowball himself. Two could play at this game.

He used his copying abilities to perfectly match Aomine's throw, the snowball landing straight in the other's face. there was a moment where he was silent, just staring at Kise, before a wicked grin took over. Kise took that as his queue to run and took off, laughing as snowballs missed their target.

He turned another corner and took a moment to collect some snow, pressing together a couple balls of the wet substance before taking off again. He waited until the blunet's laughing reached his ears again before blindly throwing one behind him, giving a triumphant 'ha' when Aomine let out a grunt.

This went on for some time, until both boys were soaked and completely frozen. Aomine invited Kise to his house, which just so happened to be close by.  
Aomine handed the blond a blanket, Kise having already changed into some of Aomine's clothes. With a murmured thanks Kise wrapped the blanket around himself and sighed. He really hated the cold.

"Want some hot chocolate?" Aomine asked walking to the kitchen.

"Sure." Kise responded. After a minute the blunet came back, a mug in each hand. He handed one to Kise, a murmured thanks sent back in reply.

Aomine sat next to him on the couch. Neither said anything, just taking in each others company. Eventually Aomine stood and again went to the kitchen. Kise heard Aomine come back in and stop behind him.

"Kise." Aomine said, and Kise tilted his head back to look at him. The blunet quickly pressed his lips to the other's, then pulled back and said, "You're cute when you're quiet. Not so annoying, y'know?" Aomine smirked at Kise's blush.

Kise gathered his courage and leaned up. Aomine seemed mildly surprised this bold move, but pressed closer anyway, closing his eyes and melting into the kiss along with Kise.

"You know..." Kise said, pulling away for a second. "I just remembered... It's Christmas, isn't it?"

The blunet didn't show his shock at the sudden statement. "eh...yeah, I guess it is. Well then..." He kissed him again.

"Merry Christmas"

* * *

so happy (very) belated birthday to one Takao Kazunari (his birthday was the 21st)  
I wish you a not sucky life, my Kazu-chan~

Thanks for reading~


End file.
